


Third Party Liability

by tess1978



Series: Cyn and the Boys [5]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Anal, Dancing, Double Penetration, F/M, Graphic Description, Gratuitous Smut, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, sorta voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-19 15:52:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5973030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tess1978/pseuds/tess1978
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cyn is bored, so Paladin Danse and Arthur Maxson take her for a night on the town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Cyn flopped down next to Arthur and Danse in the mess hall. She looked around to make sure there wasn’t anybody close enough to hear them, and then leaned in.

I’m bored of this ship. We need to get out. I want a night on the town. Let’s go dancing. 

“Dancing?” asked Danse. “I can Danse you. I can Danse you good.” He waggled his eyebrows. Cyn rolled her eyes at him. 

Arthur simply scowled. Cyn was certain that was his default face. “Where are we supposed to go dancing?” he asked.

“The Third Rail. In Goodneighbor. The singer there is pretty good. And they don’t ask any questions there… as long as you behave.”

“I can’t be seen in Goodneighbor.” growled Arthur. “The Brotherhood has a reputation to uphold.”

“That’s ok. I have a disguise you can wear. I’ll leave it in your room. Danse, you’re a little less...famously beardly. You just wear a nice suit. No power armour! I’ll sort us out a room at the hotel, and meet you two in the Third Rail tomorrow at eight. Don’t be late, now!”

***

RJ sat in the Third Rail, as usual. Tonight, he was a little bored, and a little broke. He nursed his drink, since he only had enough caps for about two more. But business had been a bit slow lately, and the Third Rail was still the best place around to drum up business. So there he sat. 

It was a night like most other ones at the Third Rail. Magnolia crooned in the spotlight, Charlie insulted the patrons, and Hancock leaned on the wall in the corner, huffing on jet and making sure nobody stepped out of line. RJ knew that Hancock had people for that, but he liked to check in on the place personally once in a while. 

It was early still, just before eight, when the two men came in. Brotherhood, for sure, RJ figured. He’d seen enough in his day to recognize one, even out of uniform. Officers, by the look of them. No regular grunts, these. RJ glanced at Hancock. The ghoul was eyeing them through the haze of smoke that obscured his head, but as long as they didn’t cause any trouble, they could stay. 

He might have some trouble getting them out if they had problems, though. They certainly were a pair of massive bruisers. The taller one looked to be about 6’4”, and built like a brick shithouse, judging by the way his chest and arms strained at the black suit he was wearing. His thick, black hair was parted on the side, and he sported a thin scar over one brown eye. He looked deeply uncomfortable, pulling at his collar and gazing around the room suspiciously.

The other dude wasn’t quite as tall, only about 6’1”. He was sporting a long black trench coat, silver scarf, and a silver trimmed fedora. RJ thought he looked like the Silver Shroud. Beneath the hat he wore shining silver aviator sunglasses and a thick, deep brown beard. A vicious scar cut into his cheek, matching the vicious scowl on his lips. 

The bearded one was clearly in charge. He strode to the bar, traded in his caps for a bottle of whiskey and some glasses, and then nodding to his fellow, indicated a table in the corner. 

The two bruisers sat in the corner for a good half an hour. Beardy scowled at anyone who came near, while Big Guy just looked more and more uncomfortable. Other patrons gave them a wide berth, and soon they had a whole corner to themselves.

RJ was starting to wonder if Hancock was going to say anything to them. Like maybe they were driving off business. But he didn’t wonder long, because a moment later he, along with everyone else in the room, were suddenly distracted by a much more unusual sight. 

The woman strode into the room like she owned the place. And she was the most stunning woman RJ had ever seen. Tall, slim but curvy, caramel skin, insanely long, rippling black hair, and the most brilliant blue eyes he’d ever seen. Bright, intense blue, but gold in the centre and rimmed in black, they stood out against the golden tones of her skin. 

She was wearing a lace dress that matched her eyes, the brilliant blue clinging to her breasts and waist, before flaring slightly and falling to her knees. RJ’s eyes slid down her golden calves to her tiny feet, clad in little black heels. 

She scanned the room, as though looking for something. RJ couldn’t help but hope she was looking for him. He sat a little straighter in his seat as her eyes passed over him. He noticed that most of the other men in the room did the same. Some of the women too. 

RJ felt a deep and terrible regret when her eyes passed over him, settling on the two Brotherhood beefcakes in the corner. And somehow he wasn’t surprised when she strode over there.

 _At least the fight will be fun to watch,_ RJ thought. Guaranteed those two were gonna come to blows over this one.

The woman in blue sashayed over to the two bruisers. Beardy poured a drink and nudged it in her direction. She ignored it. “I came to dance.” she said. They both sat there a moment longer, not moving. Then she said, “Dance,” again, firmly. She beckoned to Big Guy, and he hopped to his feet like he’d been waiting his whole life to obey her command. 

RJ couldn’t help but notice Beardy’s scowl deepen. 

The Third Rail wasn’t really a dancing bar, but Blue didn’t let that stop her. She stepped out into the clear space in front of the stage, pulling Big Guy along by the hand. When she found the spot she wanted, she took him by the wrists and placed his hands on her waist, before sliding her own slim hands up his massive chest to his shoulders. They stood like that a moment, looking into each other’s eyes, before Big Guy suddenly smiled and took control. 

The tune was a sultry, but upbeat, and Big Guy was surprisingly adept as he twirled Blue around in time to the song. Blue seemed surprised as well, but she fell easily into rhythm with him, as he slid her gracefully around the small space. 

_Poor Beardy,_ thought RJ. Missed his chance. 

Big Guy and Blue twirled around for the rest of the song as well as the next two, before she stopped him with a small hand on his chest. “I need a drink,” she said.

Big guy nodded and, taking her hand, led her back to the table. 

Blue sat down between the two bruisers and took the drink Beardy had poured earlier. She knocked it back in one swift motion, before turning to Beardy. She ran her finger up his arm, and leaned in to whisper something in his ear. 

RJ lifted an eyebrow. _Ahhh…_ he thought. _She’s gonna play them off against each other. This should be interesting._

Whatever it was she said made Beardy frown. RJ glanced at Big Guy. He was frowning now too, his arms folded across his chest, the uncomfortable expression beginning to return. RJ figured the Big Guy could take Beardy in a fight, but he also figured Beardy was the superior officer… which might complicate things for Big Guy. 

But Blue seemed determined to provoke them, leaning into one and then the other, barely sipping her second drink.

Suddenly, Beardy surged to his feet, and taking Blue by the hand, dragged her out in front of the stage. He clearly wasn’t as good on his feet as the Big Guy, but what he lacked in grace, he made up for in raw passion. He pulled Blue up to his chest, hard, and then swayed her back and forth, His big hands were at her waist, her long hair brushing his knuckles.

The music thrummed and throbbed, and Beardy dipped Blue back slightly before spinning her around. Her skirt flared up a bit… but not quite enough for RJ, watching from under his hat. He glanced over at the Big Guy, expecting him to be glowering at the pair. But RJ was surprised to see him watching the pair with some other emotion in his eyes. Something RJ couldn’t define.

Beardy spun her back to the table, breathless. She came around behind Big Guy and took a sip of his drink, and then backed away from the table, beckoning. “Dance,” she ordered him, and he rose to his feet a second time, almost stumbling in his haste to join her. They twirled around once more. 

After that song, Blue sat down with the Brotherhood of Beef again, and RJ watched them surreptitiously as she continued to flirt with each of them in turn. Beardy’s scowl and Big Guy’s uncomfortable grimace growing with every touch of her hand and trailing finger. RJ wondered how much longer it would be until one of them blew his gasket.

Finally a slow song came on. As RJ watched, Big Guy took Blue by the hand and led her out onto the dance floor. He wrapped his arms around her, and she slid her hands up his chest to his neck, running her fingers through his hair. Big guy pulled her closer, then wound his own hand into her mane, and tilted her face up for a kiss.

 _Well, I guess she made her choice,_ thought RJ, and looked over at Beardy to see his reaction. RJ smiled to himself when he saw Beardy get to his feet, and leaned forward in his chair, anticipating the battle. 

But he didn’t anticipate what happened next. Beardy came up behind Blue, wrapped in the Big Guy’s arms, and wound his own arms around her too, completely ignoring the other man. RJ’s mouth fell open as she tilted her head back into his shoulder and Beardy brought his lips down to hers for a kiss.

His mouth was still open when all three of them turned and headed to the exit. RJ tipped over to the side to watch them go up the stairs. To his amazement, halfway up the stairs the Big Guy just tossed Blue over his shoulder and kept going like she was nothing… and RJ was sure he’d seen Beardy give the Big Guy a squeeze on the ass as they vanished from sight.

 _Wow,_ thought RJ. _Only in Goodneighbor._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyn and the boys leave the Third Rail and head to their hotel room.
> 
> Please check all tags before reading in case you have any squicks.
> 
> This is just smut. There isn't really any other point to this. Have fun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't remember if there is a bathroom in that hotel. Let's just say there is. K?

Cyn giggled as Danse carried her up the stairs and out into the moonlit night. She could feel her dress sliding up, so she tried to pull it back down but failed. Arthur reached around and pulled it down for her, but otherwise refused to help her in any way. 

“God, it was hot in there.” Arthur commented.

“Yes it was.” replied Danse. “And did you notice that...insubordinate civilian staring at us the whole time? Where’s the room, Cyn?”

“Put me down or I won’t tell you!”

“Tell me or I won’t put you down!” Danse gave her ass a firm swat. 

Cyn shrieked, then laughed, before giving the boys directions.

***

They arrived in the room a minute later. Once the door was shut, Danse released Cyn, allowing her to slowly slide down his body. Her dress rode up as she went down, and by the time she was on her feet, it was mostly bunched around her hips. 

“You’re a pretty good dancer, big guy,” she said. 

Danse smiled, and twirled her around once, before pressing her full length against his body. “You like that?” he asked.

“Mmm-hm.” she replied, sliding her arms around his neck once more. He kissed her mouth, and swayed her back and forth a bit. 

Meanwhile, Arthur removed his black trenchcoat, hat, scarf, and sunglasses. The coat was light but hot, and he was sweating. Beneath the coat, he was wearing a similar suit to Danse, black, with a white shirt. Where Danse was wearing a black tie, however, Arthur was wearing a blue one. Cyn thought it brought out the blue in his eyes. 

He came up behind Cyn, who was wrapped in Danse’s arms, and wound his around her from behind. He nuzzled her neck a bit, and then brushed her hair to the side so he could lick a little at the back of her neck. She shivered a little at the touch. He found the zipper and pulled it down, baring her back. He undid her bra clasp as well, leaving the long line of her back uninterrupted. 

He traced his fingers down from the nape of her neck to the very bottom of her spine, then back up again. Back down, further this time. His fingers dipped a little lower, and not finding any underwear, he pulled the dress backwards and peeked inside.

“Oh my god,” he gasped. “Was your ass bare this whole time?”

“Mmm-hm.” she replied.

Arthur groaned, and pressed his erection against her backside.

Danse slid his hand down to her thigh and pushed her dress up to confirm Arthur’s assessment. His mouth went dry when he found nothing there but bare skin.

“That’s…highly inappropriate for a Brotherhood Paladin…” he wheezed. But before he could even complete his statement, he was down on his knees in front of her, pushing her dress up to her waist and baring her to his view. Cyn leaned back into Arthur for support as Danse threw one of her legs over his shoulder. She could only watch as he ran his mouth up the inside of her thigh, before stopping at her apex. 

He ran his fingers lightly through her fine hair, and blew on her gently, before tentatively reaching his tongue out to touch her. Cyn gasped. 

Arthur’s hands slid down to her waist, where he grasped her dress and pulled it up and off over her head, taking her bra with it. Arthur’s hands came up to cup her breasts, and his breath whispered by her ear as he nibbled at the sensitive skin of her neck. 

Cyn had never felt so inflamed before in her life. There was something about having two fully clothed men, in _suits_ no less, caressing and tasting her, taking what they wanted while she was completely bare and vulnerable to them, that filled her with such a shattering and paradoxical sense of control that she wanted to just scream at them both to fuck her right then. But somehow she held back, only allowing a low, wordless moan escape her lips, because she knew they would obey her, and she knew it would be better to draw this out.

Danse was fucking her now, with his mouth, spreading her with his tongue and opening her, spreading her wide, so he could fill her with the fingers that pressed into her, two at first, then a third, as he stroked her insides briskly, until she shattered, losing what balance she still had in the leg she was standing on, relying entirely on Arthur to keep her from falling over. 

Danse continued to lap at her slit, cleaning up her juices as her orgasm subsided, and after a moment, Arthur lifted her again so she could get her foot back underneath her. She slid her other leg down from Danse’s shoulder, and stepped back. 

They admired her, moonlight shining off her bare skin, hair rippling around her in waves, and she admired them right back, their ties loosened and faces flushed. Arthur had undone his completely and it hung around his neck, the top button of his shirt undone. She stepped up to them, and reaching over, grabbed both ends of Arthur’s tie, and then Danse’s, pulling them towards her slightly before letting them slide back out through her fingers. 

“Time to get out of those suits, boys,” she said. She turned on her heel and walked to the large bed, and lay down. She watched them as they started to undress, Danse tearing at his tie and Arthur kicking off his shoes and pulling his belt. She stopped them, saying, “It’s not a race.”

The two guys looked at each other and shrugged. Arthur started unbuttoning his shirt, slowly, one button at a time. Cyn lounged back on the pillow to watch, trying to look as attentive as possible. When Danse’s hand went to his fly, Cyn let out a quiet cheer. Danse grinned, and began unbuttoning his pants slowly, trying to be dramatic. He wasn’t really succeeding but Cyn didn’t mind and egged him on.

Arthur, not to be outdone, took off his shirt and started flexing his arms, striking a variety of poses. Danse took that as a personal challenge, and turning around, flexed his back muscles in a way that caused Cyn’s lighthearted cheer to dry up in her mouth. She coughed, and then wheezed out a kind of strangled sound. Then she tried fanning herself with her hand. 

Arthur caught her eye, and started taking off his pants. “Do you like this?” he asked

Cyn nodded. He pushed them slightly lower. “How about this?” His voice was a deep, sexy rumble, and she started to flush with heat. She nodded again. He inched them down slowly, and Cyn was staring with anticipation, waiting for him to spring free. 

He decided to tease her a bit, though, and pulled them back up. Cyn fell back on the bed, letting out a slightly overdramatic sigh of frustration. 

She lay on her side, and propped her head up on her hand. “You know what I really like to see,” she said. Danse turned back around to face her. Her voice dropped to a sultry whisper. “I like it when you make out…”

Danse turned red at her words. He glanced at Arthur, who was also sporting a bit of a red face. Danse decided to take the initiative. He reached over, and placed his palm on Arthur’s scarred cheek, running his thumb along the scar. His heart was pounding. He looked into Arthur’s blue eyes for a moment, and then his gaze dropped to his lips. He slid his hand around the back of Arthur’s neck and pulled him close. He closed his eyes, then brought his mouth down onto Arthur’s.

Arthur slid his hand up Danse’s chest, coming to rest near his neck. This wasn’t the first time they had kissed, but the only other times were in the bunker and the cabin. Arthur had to admit to himself he had been anticipating this almost as much as he’d been looking forward to being with Cyn tonight. 

He _liked_ making out with Danse. He liked the way his raspy stubble caught on his beard as they kissed, and the slight whiskey taste of his mouth. He traced his hand back down Danse’s chest, to his abdomen, testing the firmness of his muscles as he went, until he reached the edge of his open pants. He leaned back slightly, and watched the other man’s face as he slid his hand inside, tentatively, for the first time. 

Cyn watched the spectacle, her heart in her throat. Danse was leaning over Arthur, so the shorter man had to tilt his face up. Danse’s left hand was on Arthur’s face, and he was nipping at Arthur’s lower lip, sucking it into his mouth and releasing it. Arthur’s hand snaked inside the front of Danse’s trousers, and when Danse let out a low, muffled groan, Cyn echoed him with one of her own. Her fingers crept down between her legs.

Arthur pushed Danse’s pants down, revealing the taut curve of his ass. His dick sprang free, Arthur’s fingers wrapped around its length. Cyn moaned, and inserted two fingers in herself. Danse broke away from the kiss at the sound, his attention caught by the sounds Cyn was making as she writhed on the bed. He kissed Arthur again, then smiled broadly and, taking his hand, led him over to the bed. They swiftly removed the remainder of their clothing. 

Danse flopped down next to Cyn and she shrieked when he rolled her over his body, scooting over next to the wall and tucking her into his arms, leaving plenty of room on the outside edge for Arthur, who lay down curved into her back. Cyn snuggled down into them for a minute or two, enjoying how they both felt pressed against her. She knew if she stayed there for long, however, she would just fall asleep, so she sat up, kneeling between their thighs.

She took each of them in her hands, stroking them idly, watching as they lengthened and filled. She rubbed her thumb in the slick droplet that seeped out of Arthur, then sat back on her heels and looked at them. “How do I decide?”

She looked so cute with her hair all around her and her blue eyes wide, that Danse had to laugh. “Dibs” he said, before sitting up, winding his hand into her mane of hair, and kissing her hard. His hot mouth traced down her neck, before latching onto her nipple. 

Cyn arched into his mouth, standing up on her knees slightly in order to get closer. The hand in her hair slid down between her shoulder blades and he held her in place, sucking and biting at her nipple until it hardened under his ministrations, and then giving it a gentle flick with his tongue. 

Cyn’s eyes widened and she shrieked when Danse suddenly lifted her up like she weighed nothing, and spun her around, setting her down on his face, where he began eating her pussy again like he was starving. She was pointed towards his feet, so she put her hands on his broad chest to brace herself, 

Arthur got to his knees on the edge of the bed, and kissed Cyn. Delicately at first, then a bit rougher, winding his hand through her hair and tipping her head back. She gasped and arched slightly, breaking off the kiss, when Danse’s tongue found her clit suddenly and began twisting and licking at the sensitive bundle of nerves. 

He managed to work a finger inside her, although it was awkward at this angle, so after a few moments of trying, he settled for just sliding his finger through her wet folds and towards her ass, leaving a slick trail behind.

Meanwhile, Cyn wrapped her hand around Danse’s cock, and then bent to take him in her mouth. Cyn wasn’t short, but Danse was quite tall, so he had to bend his neck up in order to not break contact, so Arthur came around and propped a pillow up under his head before kneeling down again and wrapping his fingers around the base of Danse’s cock, intertwined with Cyn’s as she sucked and licked on the head. 

Together they worked their hands up and down Danse’s length, while Cyn alternated between kissing Arthur and sucking on Danse. Danse began to lose all ability to concentrate on what he was doing, and Cyn slid forward onto his chest as she angled to fit him deeper in his mouth. He gripped her thighs hard enough to leave bruises as she and Arthur worked on his cock. He tipped his head to the side to watch.

Arthur ran his hand up the inside of Danse’s thigh, before cupping his balls. Danse let out an incoherent groan. He bit his lip and squeezed Cyn’s thighs, trying desperately to hold out. He closed his eyes, and bucked his hips. “I’m...unghhh...oh god...fuuuuuuck…”

Cyn sat up just in time, and she and Arthur both watched as Danse’s cum shot out onto his belly. Arthur worked the shaft, milking the last few drops out. Cyn trailed a finger through the mess, then rubbed her fingers together. She would do a lot of things, but eating cum was not one of them. 

Arthur grabbed his shirt from the floor and briskly wiped off Danse, who lay boneless with Cyn still astride his chest. Arthur, however, was still rock hard. He walked up to the side of the bed and grabbed Cyn around the waist, dragging her roughly sideways. He knew how much she loved being tossed around a little. 

He slid his fingers between her folds. She was soaked. He spread her open with his fingers, and then lined up his thick cock and entered her. She gasped and pressed her forehead to Danse’s chest. Danse, who was regaining control of his senses a bit, brushed the hair back from Cyn’s face and turned her head so he could look at her expressions while Arthur fucked her.

Arthur plowed into her hard. He buried himself to the hilt, then slowly withdrew almost to the tip, before slamming into her again. He repeated this motion several times, eliciting a squeak from Cyn each time. Danse watched her face, her cheek pressed to his chest. Her mouth was open slightly. He pushed her hair back again, and then caressed her cheek, running his thumb across her bottom lip. 

Arthur pulled out all the way, replacing his cock with his fingers, and plunged them into her a few times until his hand was slick. Then he thrust into her again, sliding his soaked fingers up to her asshole. 

Danse watched her blue eyes darken, becoming almost black, as Arthur began working his fingertip into her ass. His cock was beginning to stir already. He reached around and began stroking himself slowly. 

Arthur knew he wasn’t going to last long like this, so he pulled out again and stepped back. Cyn arched her back and moaned in protest. 

Cyn thought she was going to die when Arthur pulled out. She wanted, _needed,_ her two great big boys to crush her between them. She moved overtop of Danse, kissing him roughly and then straddling his thighs. She wrapped her fingers around him and pressed him up against her belly. 

Arthur turned and dug through Cyn’s bag, and then turned around with her little bottle of lube in his hand. “You two look amazing,” he said, standing there and watching them. Danse had his hands on Cyn’s ass, and her breasts were pressed flat into his chest. Her hand was in between them as she slowly jerked him off. 

Arthur came up behind her and resisted the urge to just grab her and fuck her silly. He poured a drop of Cyn’s lube on his finger and slowly began working it in. 

Cyn’s mood had settled from frantic to still. She closed her eyes and relaxed, enjoying the unusual sensations as Arthur added a second finger. Danse kept massaging her ass, pulling her cheeks apart, but his hands also roamed her entire body, pushing her hair aside and stroking up and down her back, wrapping his big arms around her as she slowly melted. 

Eventually Arthur worked a third finger in, and began sliding them in and out very gently. Cyn had long since stopped stroking Danse, as he was holding her too tightly to fit her hand between them, but despite that she could feel that he was as hard as steel beneath her belly. 

She began rocking into Arthur’s hand, gradually picking up speed as she relaxed further. That was the signal he needed to take the next step, and after liberal application of lube, began pushing his cock into her ass. 

He was met with a lot of resistance; he was thicker than Danse and she’d never taken him there before. But Danse was holding her in his arms and rocking her slightly, and whispering in her ear, “Shhh, baby, shhh, relax. You’re so hot, Cyn, you got this, baby…” and the absolute tenderness and devotion in his voice made her melt, and then suddenly Arthur managed to get the head in past her ring and suddenly everything was easier and just...bliss.

He rocked against her slowly, watching carefully for any sign of discomfort, but after a few minutes Cyn was pushing back against him again, until he’d managed to get about halfway in. The fullness in her ass was just serving to make her cunt feel so much emptier by contrast. After a few minutes, she whispered, “Up…please…”

Arthur withdrew, and Danse sat up, wrapping her legs around him and burying his cock in her. As soon as she was comfortable, Arthur worked his legs amongst hers and Danse’s, sitting face to face to Danse with Cyn between them. She wrapped her arms around Danse’s neck, and pulled herself up briefly, before lowering her ass down on Arthur’s cock. She was able to control everything like this, and she began to move.

She moved slowly at first, unsure of how secure everything was. But soon everyone found their sweet spot and she began moving with more confidence as a rhythm developed.

Arthur’s beard chafed her neck slightly as he bit gently at her ear. Danse’s left hand was on Arthur’s thigh and his right hand was on her breast, kneading gently. 

Cyn wanted nothing more than to stay like this forever, wrapped in her lovers’ strong arms, filled to the core by them. But the coiling, burning tension in her belly was nearing a breaking point. Tears were burning the corners of her eyes and she cried out “I love you!” just as she went over the edge, her entire body contracting to a pinprick before exploding into a supernova of white light.

Arthur felt Cyn’s entire body stiffen as she orgasmed. Her back arched and her legs straightened. Her ass clamped around him, forcing him out, and that final, almost painful squeeze was enough to put him over the edge too, and he spurted his release onto her back and into his navel before falling back onto the bed, dragging her along with him. 

She was on her back between Arthur’s legs, still moaning incoherently when Danse surged to his knees. He wrapped his elbows under her knees, pushing her thighs open and her knees to her chest, and plunged into her roughly, fucking her so hard that Arthur felt each thrust jolt his bones. 

Before long, Danse pulled out and shot his cum onto her tits. She almost immediately began to fall asleep, exhaustion filling every atom of her body.

***

Arthur knew she wouldn’t want to wake up like that, so as soon as he and Danse were able, they woke her gently. Danse went ahead of them into the bathroom, where he turned the water on hot. They carried her drowsy form into the bathroom and brought her into the shower, where they cleaned every inch of her while she leaned on the wall. 

She gazed at them blearily as they dried her off, dressed her in clean cotton underwear and Danse’s shirt, and tucked her into bed, curling up one on each side of her. Danse ran his hand lightly down Arthur’s face before leaning back and closing his eyes, and he was soon fast asleep as well.

Arthur lay there for sometime longer, staring at the ceiling. He glanced over at Danse and Cyn, curled together in the moonlight. A small smile crept across his lips as he looked at them. “I love you too, sweetheart,” he whispered into the night, before closing his eyes and drifting off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also don't know whether or not the position they ended up in is physically possible. I have no way to test it out, sadly. But I have provided you an image in case you are curious. 
> 
> Sorta inspirational super NSFW image here: http://tessa1978.tumblr.com/post/139213434297/third-party-liability-chapter-2-almost-ready


End file.
